


A Qrow's Little Robin

by uzai_sagi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, First Love, First RWBY fic, Humor, Jealousy, Past Child Abuse, Rated for fowl language, Robin and Spring are my OC's, Set during volume 3, Team ROBN belong to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruby and Yang find out that a student at Beacon is the daughter of their uncle, Qrow, they make it their mission to have him connect with their newly found cousin, and then hopefully help him reconnect with his old flame.</p>
<p>However, things do not become easy when Qrow and Spring's relationship didn't end well. And once their daughter, Robin, finds out who her father is, what will happen in these time of events when evil is about to make its move during the Vytal Festival?</p>
<p>First time making a RWBY fanfic. Last pairing is sorta random...? I'll make more pairings as I go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....... So yeah, this is my first RWBY fanfic.....
> 
> If you don't like the pairings, then don't bother reading this.
> 
> Enough said.
> 
> Enjoy

_12 years ago_

  _A young Ruby and Yang were playing around when they notice a picture on the table. Uncle Qrow was with a woman with light pink hair, both having smiles on their faces as the man had an arm around the woman's shoulder._

_"Hey, Uncle Qrow, who's that lady in the picture with you?" Ruby asked, pointing at the picture._

_Much to their surprise, their laidback uncle, Qrow, held a rather bitter smile._

_"That's just an old flame of mine from back in the day," he said._

_Yang and Ruby blinked in surprise before pursing their lips in complete doubt._

_"Old flame?"_

_"There's no way..."_

_The black haired man chuckled at their expressions. "Believe it or not, it's actually true," he said. "Spring La Rue was one of my classmates in Beacon, and I do not lie when I say that she was the sexiest woman around. Put a lot of other women to shame."_

_This grabbed the two girls interest and they sat down for a story._

_"Did you win her over right away?" Ruby asked curiously._

_Qrow sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, no... She rejected me when I asked her out the first time, with a fist" he said._

_"What did you do?" Yang asked._

_"Well, after that, I started chasing after her," Qrow said, smiling fondly at the memory. "More than once, she's said no after I asked her out. Again, and again, and again, and again... Then one day, when I was finally starting to get on her nerves, she said that she'd go out with me if I had beat her in a fight."_

_"Did you?" the girls asked in unison eagerly._

_Qrow smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Sure did," he said smugly._

_The girls smiled in glee._

_"I didn't realize it at the time, but the whole reason I went after Spring was because after she punched me the first time, I fell in love," he said, smiling. "After a couple months of dating, I accidently blurted out 'I love you' to her, and she was so shocked that her mouth was open like a fish. I felt really awkward, but then she said it back to me with that beautiful... beautiful smile of hers...."_

_"Where is she?" Ruby asked._

_Qrow frowned at this. "She... left me after a few years, like a couple years after Yang was born," he said._

_"Why did she leave?" Yang asked._

_"She never said why..." Qrow said bitterly._

_"Aw, we're sorry... Group hug!" Ruby said, glomping her uncle, Yang not too far behind._

_Qrow chuckled as he held his two nieces. "Aw, my girls, right here..."_

_Little did Qrow know, that his first love had a little bit of a surprise that he would soon realize will change his life forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yang and Weiss' fight, Ruby and Yang notice that the leader of team ROBN, Robin La Rue, whom they have never officially met, looks just like their uncle Qrow.
> 
> This brings up the suspicion that they are somehow connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the second chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them.
> 
> Enjoy

Yang and Weiss were tired after their fight in the doubles round with the members of FNKI. Weiss especially, since she got the worst injuries. However, to Weiss, it was all worth it. Her sacrifice won the battle. Her teammates were very proud of her, to say the least.

"Hey," a feminine voice called from by the door.

When the team looked over, they saw a girl as tall as Ruby with short black hair with two braids on each side, pale skin, and red eyes. The clothes she wore were a black tank top with a baggy looking grey shirt that exposed her shoulder and showed off her stomach, though the tank top covered the flesh, black jeans with a black mini-skirt, chains around the hips, gothic arm warmers and fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"Pretty nice move, Schnee" the girl said.

"Thanks, La Rue," Weiss mumbled.

"Wait, you're Robin La Rue?" Ruby asked in confusion.

The girl named Robin chuckled. "Guilty as charged. I suppose Schnee's told you guys about me?"

"Only that you constantly mock her," Yang said, laughing a bit. "You seriously call her tiny-tits?"

"Yeah," Robin laughed.

Weiss glared at Yang and Robin as they laughed.

"You're the leader of team ROBN, right?" Blake asked, curiously.

"Yep," Robin responded with a nod. "I should probably go now. We've got our fight next."

"Good luck," Weiss said.

When the leader of ROBN looked back after having started to walk away, she had on a smirk that Yang and Ruby found rather familiar.

"Don't worry, we'll be the victors," Robin promised before winking and then walking off.

Something seemed to flash through Ruby and Yang's brains as their eyes widened and they rushed to watch Robin walk off to her dorm room to meet her teammates.

"Do you think...?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, maybe...." Yang said.

"But it couldn't..."

"Still possible..."

"You think he knows?"

"Doubt it."

"But who's her mom?"

"Maybe we should ask."

"I don't think we should ask him. He's been with a lot of girls."

"Good point."

Weiss and Blake were utterly confused as to why the sisters were talking like something just happened and all they could do was talk like crazy people.

"Um, what are you guys--" Blake got cut off by the blonde's outburst.

"Maybe we should observe how she fights and see!" Yang said.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Ruby cheered.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Weiss demanded impatiently.

At this, the two sisters finally turned to their teammates in acknowledgement.

"We're not sure yet, but we think that girl might be our Uncle's daughter," Yang explained.

Blake and Weiss were surprised by this assumption. "And what makes you guys think something like that is possible?" the heiress asked.

"One, she looks like our Uncle," Ruby started. "Two, she sounds like our Uncle. And three, she has our Uncles famous smirk. No one else smirks like that _but our Uncle!_ "

"So how else can you know for sure?" the cat faunus asked.

"We'll see if she fights like our Uncle, too," the blonde said. "Once we see her fight. Then we'll know for sure."

Blake and Weiss looked at each other before looking at the sisters. "Alright, if you think that is what will help, then we'll come with you," the cat said.

"No, Blake, you stay here with Weiss and make sure she's ok," Yang said. "Ruby and I will see for ourselves."

"Ok, then," the blonde's partner said.

With that said, the sisters went off to the arena to see the fight. There was a pretty large crowd. In fact, there were more Beacon students then there were Haven, Shade, and Atlas students. In the middle of the arena was Robin with a tall dark skinned boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, a black t-shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black running shoes. This boy was known as Jason Bernard, a member of team ROBN.

Before them were their opponents for the doubles round, two guys from Haven, Gale and Warren. The parts of the arena were the ocean, the desert, the mountain, and the arctic.

 _"Three,"_ Port called.

The boys from Haven got ready.

_"Two."_

Robin and Jason got ready as well.

_"One! Fight!"_

In a flash, one of the boys, Gale, threw a chain at Robin's head, only for the girl to smirk and shift to make the weapon miss. Jason got out a gun and fired ice dust at the opponents feet, freezing them on the spot. The guys gaped as Robin got out a giant scissor blade and cut the chain, completely destroying the weapon.

"Woops!" Robin said, mockingly.

 _"And with the slice of her mighty scissors, Robin La Rue cuts her opponents weapon in half!"_ Port called.

The guys got mad and Warren started throwing dust bombs at them as Gale melted the ice on their feet. Jason and Robin leaped everywhere to avoid the bombs. Jason fired several dust rounds before shifting his guns into twin blades and shooting forward before striking Warren. Robin simply messed around with Gale, dodging every punch and kick he threw at her while still holding that same smirk. The guy seemed to be getting frustrated the more he missed. The black haired girl only seemed to be amused by his frustration. Once she thought he had enough, Robin flipped and kicked him in the chin, his teeth clashing together harshly, almost to the point of breaking.

 _"Oh, what a kick!"_ Port said. _"Robin is definitely not playing games here, folks!"_

"Time for a little slice and dice!" the blackette said before slicing through Gale at an incredible speed.

 _"And Miss La Rue makes her famous slice and dice attack!"_ Oobleck exclaimed. _"That incredible speed is slicing Gale's aura to a minimum!"_

Gale seemed very overwhelmed by Robin's fast movements of her blade, but then she suddenly stopped when his aura level reached red, but not completely gone. To finish him off, she gave a mocking smile and kicked him in the balls, causing his aura level to go down.

 _"And Gale is out by aura level!"_ Port called.

People cheered as Robin gave a triumphant smirk and looked to Jason. The dark skinned boy had Warren's aura level going down, but it seemed to be taking longer than Robin had with Gale. Still, she wasn't one to steal someonelse's thunder, so she stayed back and watched the show.

Jason dodged more bombs than he can count. He was having a hard time with this one, but an encouraging look from Robin was enough for the dark skinned boy to zip up to Warren and fire several shots into the boys torso until the aura level was down to zero.

 _"And the winners are Robin and Jason of Beacon!"_ Oobleck said as people cheered.

"Phew, that was a close one," Robin said.

"Close?" Jason asked his leader in disbelief. "You took out that guy like he was just a piece of paper."

"Oh, hush!" the blackette scolded before they walked off the arena.

In the audience, two certain sisters were gaping at what they just saw. This wasn't about the fight, this was about Robin. And after seeing what they just saw, there no doubt about it. Robin La Rue was Qrow's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just happened...
> 
> XP

**Author's Note:**

> .......... Yeah CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!


End file.
